Curse of the Mummy
by SariSpy56
Summary: When the class goes on a field trip to Egypt, Kick is warned about an ancient curse that could lead to trouble.
1. The Field Trip

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**Okay you readers, this is my second fanfic on Kick Buttowski. This time it is not based on an episode with few changes so enjoy.**_

_**And remenber...**_

**Bold means walkie-talkie speech**

_Italics means thoughts or dream or flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

It was a nice, normal day at Mellowbrook Elementary. Well it would be when the class is over though. It was 2:58 and the kids in Ms. Fitzpatrick's class were waiting for the bell to ring so that they would leave the school and spend the rest of the day playing and goofing off. But Kick Buttowski was even more excited. He wanted to spend the whole day doing stunts with his best friend, Gunther. But before the bell rang though, Ms. Fitzpatrick had an anouncement to say.

"Okay class," she said to the impaient kids. "Tommorow we'll be on a field trip to Egypt to find rare artifacts near the lost city."

Everyone cheered.

"Oh and one more thing," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "In order for you to go, you must have your permission slips signed by your parents. No slip, no field trip! Have a pleasant day."

Ring

"I can't wait to go to Egypt!" Gunther said with excitement. "Are you Kick?"

"As long as there are stunts there," Kick answered. "So basically yeah."

"Is that all you think about Clarance?" said Kendall Perkins from behind. "Stunts?"

"What's your problem Kendall?" Kick said with a sarcasm. "Shouldn't you be reading or something?"

"As a matter of fact Clarance, I'm preparing myself to go to Egypt. I want to learn some ancient artifacts and legends from 5000 years ago."

"Oh sure Kendall, you just go right ahead with the learning stuff. That's all you ever do."

"Fine."

Then Kendall walked out of the building and left without turning back.


	2. Approval and the Legends of Kickankhamun

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**Okay so this is chapter two of my fanfic "Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy"**_

_**In the last chapter, Ms. Fitzpatrick tells the class (including our favorite daredevil Kick Buttowski) that they are having a field trip to Egypt for a few days. Kick and Gunther are excited though Kendall pefers to learn more about Egypt.**_

* * *

><p>It was 7:55 in the Buttowski house. It was pretty normal though, nothing different. Brianna's in her room playing with her toys. Brad is in his room watching TV and thinking about girls. And Kick? Well usually he's either in his room reading books about Stunts or outside doing stunts with Gunther. But not tonight. Tonight, Kick is going to ask his mom if he can go to the field trip.<p>

"Mom. can I go on the field trip?" Kick asked.

"What trip are you going?" Kick's mom, Honey asked.

"To Egypt."

"Well Kick. Normally I'd say no because I don't want to leave you alone on this. Who's going with you all the time?"

"Gunther."

"Oh well in that case, you can go. But ONLY if your dad agrees."

* * *

><p>"Hey dad!" Kick said. "Can I go on the field trip?"<p>

"Where are you going on this trip of yours son?" Kick's dad, Harold asked.

"To Egypt."

"Well it's certainly is a fine trip for the class, but before I can approve of this, can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Kickankhamun?"

"Um no. Why?"

"Well I though for sure that you'd know him."

"Well who is this Kickankhamun or whatever?"

"Well m'boy, Kickankhamun was the boy king of Egypt."

"The boy king."

"Yes. He started ruling Egypt when he was at least 8 years old."

"Wow. That boy must've been pretty lucky."

"Yes but there's the bad news about him."

"What's the bad news?"

"The boy king died at the age of 12."

"What? How did he died?"

"Well some might say that he died from a failed stunt or a tragic murder. But no one knows the truth about him."

"Why not?"

"Well many archaeologists tried to find his body and treasures, but they didn't. Some might say that Kickankhamun's tomb was cursed."

"Will the curse ever be broken?"

"Sadly Kick. The curse might not be broken. So about this trip, you have my approval."

"AWESOME!"

"Oh and one more thing though?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Whatever you do in there, beware of the curse."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	3. The Nightmare and the Field Trip Rules

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**Here it is folks. Chapter 3. In the previous chapter, Kick's parents let him go to the field trip. However, his dad tells him the story about the boy king called Kickankhamun and the unbreakable curse that was created 5000 years ago. Can Kick avoid the curse during the trip?**_

* * *

><p>It was midnight and everyone in Mellowbrook is sleeping peacefully. Well all but one though. Kick is having difficulties sleeping peacefully. Normally it was his body aches that's keeping him awake but not tonight. This time Kick was having a nightmare.<p>

_It was a beautiful day in Egypt. Everyone is busy enjoying themselves including the slaves. On this particular day, Kickankhamun the boy king is skating across the Nile on his golden skateboard. He was having so much fun. This was particulary the best day of his life._

_Until something distracted him._

_What the boy king saw was a half-pipe made of mud bricks. It was abandon. The boy king decided to have a little fun on the half-pipe. This was all going well until._

_TWACK_

_The boy king was dead on the ground with blood coming out of his head and chest. There was also blood on his board. Behind the bush was a dark figure who then ran away to parts unknown._

"What was that all about?" Kick said as he woke up from his nightmare. He was sweating all over. He then discovered that it was morning and that he'll miss the trip if he doesn't get to school on time.

_That king._ Kick thoughted. _He looks familiar._

* * *

><p>At Mellowbrook Elementary, Kick met up with his friend, Gunther. He looks extremely excited.<p>

"So Kick," Gunther said. "Are you going on the trip?"

"I'm sure am buddy," Kick replied. "And you?"

"Oh I'm excited! Not only did my parents say yes though. They lend me some money for some stuff at the airport. And what about you? Does your parents say yes?"

"Well..." But Kick didn't get a chance to tell Gunther. He was interupted by class president Kendall Perkins. She looks happy with confidence.

"So Clarance," Kendall started. "Did you get your parents to approve the trip?"

"Yeah," Kick respond. "Like it's your business."

"Well don't get me started on the stunts thing. I don't want this trip to be a big disaster. I want to learn y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's all you ever do."

"May I have your attention please!" Ms. Fitzpatrick said.

Everyone went silent.

"Thank you." she continued on. "Now class, I know this will be an exciting field trip, but there will be rules."

Everyone but Kendall groaned.

"Rule number one," Ms. Fitzpatrick continued. "You are not allowed to go by yourself. It's dangerous."

The emo kid groan even more.

"Rule number two. You must be respectul to others including our hosts. And rule number three..."

Everyone went still with sweats from their face.

"Have fun."

"Awesome!" Kick said finally. "This'll be the best trip ever!"


	4. A Tragic Connection

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick gets a nightmare about Kickankhamun getting killed by either a failed stunt or a tragic murder. Don't worry folks. This'll be longer than the previous ones.**_

* * *

><p>The trip to Egypt was normal as usual. Most of the kids were talking and gossiping while some were playing with their iPods and handheld games or listening to their music. The bus driver was ... well ... keeping his strict eyes on the road as usual with the exception of yelling the kid to shut up. Meanwhile Kick and Gunther were talking to themselves with Kendall reading from the seat behind them. She wanted to tell Kick and Gunther to shup up until she heard Kick talking about something.<p>

_What he's speaking about is probably interesting. _Kendall thought.

"Are you sure Kick?" Gunther asked to Kick. "He told you that?"

"Well yeah." Kick responded. "He told me about the boy king getting killed by either a failed stunt or a tragic murder. I even had a nightmare about his death. That's when I was certain that it was probably a tragic murder."

"What do you mean a murder Kick?"

"Well in my dream, I kinda saw an unknown person hiding in the bushes away from the authorites. I'm kinda certain that he might be the murderer." **(1)**

"Wow Kick. I'd never knew that Egypt had tragic murders back then. What might you think that person hiding in the bushes is the murderer?"

"Well he either wants him dead for pleasure or to take his throne and rule the Nile all to himself."

"Good point."

"So are you guys still talking about the boy king?" Kendall asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah." The boys answered.

"Well y'know. The boy king would've listen to the rules better if he was to live longer."

"And your point?" Kick said coldly.

"Well let's just say that he should be spending more time on reading books and following the rules exactly rather than goofing off like a rebellion and doing stunts all day."

"Kendall. Just because he died at a very young age doesn't mean that he didn't follow the rules exactly."

"And your point Clarance?"

"Well he might've got distracted and got killed by someone."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case, I'm going to find more about this boy king when we get there. What's his name again?"

"Kickankhamun."

"Okay. So when we get to Egypt, I'm going to find out more about this Kickankhamun kid or whatever."

"Fine but just beware of the curse."

"A curse? Really Clarance?"

"Seriously Kendall. You'd ought to be careful about the curse. It's unstoppable."

"Like should I believe that! Ha!"

"Fine. But I warned you."

* * *

><p>As the class made their way to the airport, everyone including Ms. Fitzpatrick were either sitting in the seats until the plane arrives or buying sovenirs. Gunther and Kick were at the food store to buy some candies for the trip. Gunther decided to spend the money on the chocolate bars.<p>

"How much are these?" Gunther asked.

"Hmm," the clerk responded. "That'll be a total of 10 bucks."

Gunther gave the clerk 10 bucks.

"Thank you." said Gunther.

"Have a nice flight." said the clerk.

"So Gunther," Kick said. "What did you buy?"

"A bunch of O-Henry bars. They're SO good. Hey do you think that Kendall is bluffing about finding more info on Kickankhamun?"

"Maybe. But all of this curse thing..."

"Yeah?"

"And how no one had ever found the king's tomb.."

"Yeah?"

"And how no one is able to break the curse or come back alive..."

"Yeah?"

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"I think Kendall's in danger if she's going to find Kickanhamun's tomb."

"Uh-oh."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) = The person who is hidden away from the authorities in Kick's dream is a mystery and will not be revealed until the end of the story. As Kick dreams about the boy king, be sure to find some clues and they'll lead into the real murderer.<strong>


	5. First and Second Clues

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kendall hears Kick's conversation about Kickankhamun's death and decided to learn more about the boy king despite Kick warning her about the curse.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the plane were sleeping peacefully. Kick is sleeping at the window side beside Gunther who is fast asleep with chocolate all over his mouth and fingers. Kendall on the other hand is behind the boys also sleeping with a book on her hand. Even though the storm didn't show up and Gunther is by his side, Kick is having the most difficult time sleeping peacefully. He had it again. The same nightmare but more results.<p>

_Kickankhamun skated across the nile with his golden skateboard. The weather was nice though - almost a perfect day to be outdoors at all times. The boy king skated and skated until he saw an abandoned half-pipe. Out of curiousity, the boy king decided to have a little fun there. __He seems to be enjoying himself and out of nowhere, a mysterious figure appeared. The figure was tall and fat like a pig. Although his face was clearly not shown, he appears to be either disgraced, angered or jealous of Kickankhamun. _**(1)**

_The figure carefully picked up a rock and threw it directly at the boy king. It hit the boy king's head causing him to fall and collasp on the ground where he laid dead. Blood starts to spill from the boy king's head and chest to the sand. As for his board, it fell beside the king and blood spilled into it. The figure hid in the bush and out of sight from a crowd who are looking at Kickankhamun's dead body._

_"Who would do such a horrible thing to our king?" said a woman._

_"Whoever the person is," said the man. "He will pay for his crimes and will be executed if he ever shows his face here!"_

_"Look everyone!" cried a little boy. "The murderer left his sandal behind!" _

_"It's a golden sandal!"_

_"And a fat man's size too!" _**(2)**

_The figure then discovered that he had lost his sandal in the open. There was no way he could retrieve it with everyone here. He had to do something. Fast!_

"Kick, KICK!" a voice cried. "Kick wake up!"

"W-what? where am I?" Kick asked after he had woken up.

"We've just arrived in Egypt! What was that all about?"

"Oh sorry Gunther. Must've gotten a nightmare again."

"The same one?"

"Yeah but with more details."

"So what was the details?"

"Well you know this figure right?"

"Yeah."

"Well the figure is the murderer."

"What does the murderer look like?"

"Well, um, the figure's a guy."

"Oh. That could be anyone."

"A FAT guy!"

"Oh."

"And he's tall."

"Uh-huh."

"He left something behind."

"Like a clue?"

"Yes."

"Well what's the clue?"

"A golden sandal in a fat man's size."

Just then after the class got off the plane, Ms. Fitzpatrick yelled, "ATTENTION STUDENTS!"

The students stopped at what they're doing and stayed silent, waiting for Ms. Fitzpatrick to speak.

"Thank you," she continued on. "Now that we've arrive in Egypt, our host for this trip is Mr. Smith. Now he's an archaeologist expert so we'll give him our best behaviour. Any question?"

"Yes," Kick replied. "What does Mr. Smith look like?"

"Well he's tall."

_Like the murderer in my dream. _Kick thoughted.

"And he's a bit skinny."

_Well at least he's not fat like the murderer though._

"And he's a nice young man too."

"Thanks for the details."

"Mmmmm Hmmmm."

As the class leave the airport to see Mr. Smith, Kendall walked towards Kick and Gunther.

"Hey Clarance," Kendall said to Kick. "Why did you ask the teacher about Mr. Smith?"

"I just need to know what he looks like that's all." Kick replied.

"Actually," Gunther interupted. "He's asking that because he wants to know if he was the 'murderer' from Kick's dream."

"Clarance, Clarance, Clarance," Kendall said with sarcasm. "When will you ever learn that the dream is just your imagination?"

"But it's not an imagination," Kick said. "Ever since Dad told me about the boy king and the curse, I've been have a hard time sleeping peacefully. Instead I ended up having nightmares about the boy king's death!"

"Oh and like I believed that!"

"Mr. Buttowski, Ms. Perkins," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to them. "I will not have you two fighting in my class. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) = first clue - the murderer is a guy but not just any guy. He's a fat one with a hatred of the boy king.<strong>

**(2) = second clue - the murderer had golden sandals in a fat man's size assuming that the murderer is either an advisor of royalty or a wealthy man.**


	6. First Suspect: Giovanni

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the previous chapter, Kick learns more about the murderer from 5000 years ago. But there are still things to learn more about the murderer as he and Gunther continued on their adventures in Egypt.**_

* * *

><p>"Alright class." Ms. Fitzpatrick said as she and the class made their way to Mr. Smith's tent. "I want you all to give Mr. Smith some respect. He's a very good man."<p>

Everyone nodded. Coming out of the tent was a young Hispanic man who is tall and skinny. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants, a yellow T-shirt, a brown vest and a pair of black boots. His hair was brown like chocolate and had baby blue eyes. He is also handsome which caused most of the girl to faint.

"Hello my children," said Mr. Smith. "I am Joseph Smith, but you can just call me Mr. Smith."

"Hello Mr. Smith." said the students.

"Now my children," Mr. Smith contunued on. "For a few days, we'll be traveling to the ancient city of the lost to find ancient artifacts about the ancient boy king who was killed at a very young age by either a failed stunt or a tragic murder."

"Do you know the name of the boy king?" Kendall asked.

"His name is Kickankhamun."

"Thank you Mr. Smith," said Ms. Fitzpatrick. She then turned to her students. "Alright class, we'll be following Mr. Smith to the desert to set up the camps. I want you all to find a partner 'cause I don't want you to go out on your own. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The trip across the desert was very hard. Everyone was sweating and their feet were sore from walking. Gunther had almost collasped from hunger for a least twice in a row. They kept on going until they reached the nile. There were a few buildings on the other side that were damaged, a pyramid from behind and near the nile was the abandon half-pipe.<p>

_That half-pipe. _Kick thoughted. _Why does it look so familiar?_

"Okay children," Mr. Smith said. "We'll be setting up our tents near the nile and the abandon half-pipe for those who are interested in stunts."

As the class set up their tents, another group came by. They were businessmen who were also looking for the artifacts. The leader of the group is a fat man named Giovanni. He is wearing a white business suit with golden jewerly on his fingers. He also wears a golden Egyptian necklace and golden shoes. He also apppears to be white and have light brown hair. **(1)**

"Well, well, well," Giovanni said with an evil sneer. "If it isn't Mr. Smith, what brings you here with these brats?"

"Hey!" Kick yelled at Giovanni. "Don't talk to Mr. Smith like that you fat pig!"

"Fat pig am I?" Giovanni said to Kick. "Well Mr. Smith might be an annoyance to me, but you are far more brattier than the others!"

Then he walked closer and closer to Kick causing the kids to gasp. He studied him for a few minutes and then said, "You reminded me of that boy king from 5000 years ago."

"How is it that I looked like him?"

"Well the boy king is about the same height as you and you even have an attitude similar to him."

"Just because I looked like him doesn't mean that I AM the boy king!" **(2)**

Everyone laughed. Giovanni felt that he was humiliated by a 12-year old. He was about to teach Kick a lesson until Mr. Smith and Ms. Fitzpatrick stopped him.

"He's right Mr. Giovanni," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "You can't judge a person by looks."

"That'll be enough trouble for one day sir," Mr. Smith replied. "I suggest that you leave this instance!"

"Hmph." Giovanni said. "I'll leave you brats alone...for now."

Just as Giovanni was about to leave, his eyes were glued to not only Kick but at Ms. Fitzpatrick as well. He was staring a Kick with hatred and then at Ms. Fitzpatrick. He was in love with her.

"And I'll see you again my love," he said to Ms. Fitzpatrick. Then he left without turning back.

"Uh," Gunther said finally. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>At night, the class are gathered in a bonfire. They spent most of the day looking for stuff but to no avail. However, Kick and Gunther managed to find a golden skateboard buried in the sand by the half-pipe. It was still shiny with bits of blood at the top edges. <strong>(3)<strong>

_This board looks familiar. _Kick thoughted to himself. _I'd better hold on to this._

As Kick and Gunther came towards the bonfire, Mr. Smith had an annocement, "Okay children, we'll try to find more artifacts in the lost city. Just like your teacher told you, you'll be in pairs so that you won't get lost on your own. Oh and you get to pick your own partners."

The class cheered. As they eat and talked about things at the bonfire, Mr. Smith said, "Who wants to hear a story about a boy king from 5000 years ago?"

Everyone nodded. They stopped at what they're doing and looked at Mr. Smith with excitement.

"Okay, this story was about a boy king named Kickankhamun who ruled the Nile when he was at least 8 years old."

Everyone gasped with wonder. Gunther wondered why the name sounded like a longer version of Kick's.

"He was the only child of the great queen, Honeytini."

Kick gasped when he heared that the queen's name sounds like his mother's.

"He started ruling after his mother died from a disease when he was eight. Despite his young age, Kickankhanum's reign only lasted for 4 years."

"What happened to him?" a girl asked.

"He died from either a failed stunt or a tragic murder. Some might say that it was a failed stunt."

"Does anyone know about his death?" a boy asked

"Well a person did say that the boy king was actually murdered. He was strucked in the head by a rock that came out of nowhere. But some say that it was just a myth. So no one is really certain about how the boy king died."

"How come?" Kendall asked.

"Well some might say that after the boy king's mummification, his tomb starts to become a curse at which no one is able to break it. That is why no one was able to find out more about his death. The curse wanted this to remain undiscovered."

Then everyone went silent.

"Okay class, it's time to get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

Everyone went to their tents and sleep peacefully again. Kick even managed to sleep peacefully without having the same nightmare again.

Meanwhile far away from the camp, a fat figure watches the came and sneaks in quietly. He sneaks into Kick and Gunther's tent and studied Kick. He was purring peacefully like an innocent child.

_So this child really does assembles Kickankhamun. _The fat figure thoughted.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) = Giovanni is the first suspect that Kick noticed.<strong>

**(2) = Kick is somehow similar to Kickankhamun due to their appearances and love of stunts.**

**(3) = The skateboard that Kick and Gunther found does belongs to Kickankhamun. It even has his blood on it.**


	7. Second Suspect: Howard  3rd & 4th Clues

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick finds the first suspect - Giovanni. Not only does he hate Kick for insulting him, but he had fallen in love with Ms. Fitzpatrick (eww). Kick also finds Kickankhamun's skateboard which is still covered in blood. Is Giovanni really the murderer? Better read to find out more.**_

* * *

><p>The next day, the class spend almost the entire day either searching for artifacts or goofing off (which annoys Kendall.) Kick is (as usual) doing his stunts until something shiny caught his eyes. He stops his stunts and went to where the shiny thing is. He picked it up to reveal that it is a golden sandal - in a fat man's size. <strong>(1)<strong>

_The murderer's shoe._ Kick thoughted._ He didn't retrieve it. But why?_

"Yoohoo!"

Just then a pretty, British lady came running towards Kick. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink vest, and black tight pants. She is also wearing a pair combat boots. She also had blond hair which is tied in a ponytail. She seems to be nice and cheerful.

"Hello," the lady said politely. "My name is Audrey and I would like to see this sandal that you're holding."

Kick reluctantly gave Audrey the sandal. She studied it and gave the sandal back to Kick. Then she said, "I remembered someone losing that few years ago, but I just don't know who."

"Was he fat?" Kick asked.

"Yes. He was a fat man but his face was covered that I didn't even studied his face."

"Does he have a connection with the death of Kickankhamun?"

"Wait. Did you say Kickankhamun?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well let's just say that the death of this boy king is actually a murder and that the murderer was never revealed."

"Did anyone find the clues back then?"

"Sadly no. They never find the clues and the murderer. Legends say that the murderer somehow lived longer from casting a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes. They say that the murderer somehow wished for immortality so that he can rule the world longer. It is also hinted that the murderer is here somewhere waiting for the boy king to return to claim his rightful reign. And when he does, the murderer will strike. Plus the murderer could be anyone." **(2)**

"Thanks for the tip Audrey."

"Don't mentioned it."

Before Kick could leave, a fat man came towards him and Audrey. He was a greedy, British man who wore a white T-shirt, brown cargo shorts, a green vest and golden sandals that he bought from a store nearby. He also have long brown hair which is tied in a ponytail as well.

"Howard?" Audrey asked. "What are you doing here?'

Before Howard answered, he looked at Kick and gave him a dirty look. **(3) **He then looks at Audrey and answered, "What is that punk doing here Audrey?"

"Um," Audrey answered. "We were just talking..."

"About the boy king? Audrey, when will you get your head back down to Earth and enjoy the riches that we got? We're not here for fun! We're here for the riches! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now tell this punk to get lost!" Then Howard left.

"What's his problem Audrey?" Kick asked.

"Oh don't mind him kid." Audrey replied. "He's like that."

"Well I'd better get back to my class."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"The name's Kick. Kick Buttowski."

"See ya Kick."

"You too Audrey."

* * *

><p>The class rested for a while in the lost city. While they are presenting Mr. Smith the artifacts that they've found, Gunther and Kick had a chat.<p>

"Say Kick, what took you so long?" Gunther asked while eating his chocolate.

"Oh I was talking with the British girl named Audrey," Kick answered. "She knows that the boy king's death was a murder."

"Oh and what about the murderer?"

"She said that the murderer had wished to be immortal and is waiting for the boy king to return and will stike if he does."

"Ooh that's a bad sign."

"It is Gunther and I've just found a second suspect."

"Who?"

"Howard."

"Who's he?"

"The fat guy who yells at Audrey for believing the story. He also gave me the dirty look."

"Wow. He must've really hate you."

"He sure is."

"Well let's get some sleep. We've got another big day ahead of us.

* * *

><p>At night while the class were sleeping peacefully, Kick is having the most difficult time sleeping. He had a nightmare again but with even more results.<p>

_Kickankhamun is enjoying the day skating at the half-pipe which looks abandon on his golden skateboard. He was just a 12-year old. As he skates and skates, he was stucked by a rock that came out of nowhere. He collasped on the sand and laid dead. A fat figure came closer to the dead body and smiled evily. The sun then shines on his hair, revealing that he is brunette. _**(4) **

_Before he can react, a crowd came towards the area, causing him to flee and leaving his golden sandal behind. The crowd looked at their dead king and then the sandal. As the murderer watches, he saw a man carrying the body to the tomb. It was no use for him to go out in the open. He had to think fast._

_In the tomb, the murderer looks for something to use to escape from being executed if he was to be discovered. He noticed a gem beside Kickankhamun's sarcophagus. It was the Gem of Immortality. He picks it up and wishes to be immortal. **(5) **But after the wish was granted, a guard spotted him and took him away to the open leaving the gem in the tomb. The crowd tried to execute him to death but no matter how hard they tried, the murderer remains alive. Shocked by this, they bowed to him, making him the new pharaoh in the process._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) = The sandal belongs to the murderer. The murderer never retrieved that.<strong>

**(2) = The murderer is actually alive and is not a descendant. It could be anyone who wishes for power and riches.**

**(3) = Second suspect is Howard. He appears to hate Kick.**

**(4) = The murderer is a brunette so it's either Giovanni or Howard.**

**(5) = The murderer is alive because he wishes for immortality.**


	8. Kidnapped

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the previous chapter, Kick finds the murderer's sandal and meets a British lady named Audrey and a greedy British man name Howard who is the second suspect.**_

* * *

><p>The day was different. The class are now entering tombs to find more artifacts there.<p>

"Now remember kids," Mr. Smith said. "Whatever you do, don't touch anything."

Everyone obey and split into different directions. Kick and Gunther are walking in a different path of the tomb. As they walked and walked, they noticed some hieroglyphs on the wall. It shows a kid who looks similar to Kick riding on a golden skateboard. Then it shows the same kid skating on a half-pipe. As they go further, they saw the same kid lying on the ground with blood coming from his head and chest. Everyone surrounds the boy with sad looks on their faces.

"Hey Kick," Gunther said. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Yes," Kick replied. "That boy. He looks like..."

"The boy king from 5000 years ago. And look!"

The boys saw another hieroglyphs on the other side. It shows the boy king wearing a golden helmet with a red stripe at the middle. He resembles Kick.

"Kick!" Gunther said. "That boy kings looks a lot like ... you."

But before Kick could respond, a fat figure wearing a black hood appeared behind them. Before the boys could react, the figure grabbed Kick and place a needle on his neck. Kick suddenly collasped to the ground unconscious. Gunther tried to wake Kick up, but the figure shoved him aside, knocking him out in the process. But Gunther managed to study the figure's feet before passing out. He only had one golden sandal on. The figure then grabs the unconscious Kick and left without turning back. But as he leave, he accidentally left a jewel behind.

* * *

><p>"Gunther, Gunther," a voice cried.<p>

"W-what?" Gunthere said as he came back to his senses. "Where am I?"

The person then revealed to be Audrey. She was scared upon learning that Gunther was knock out and that Kick was missing.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Audrey asked.

"Well," Gunther started. "Kick and I were wandering in the tomb and we came across some hieroglyphs. One resembles a lot like Kick and before we know it, a fat figure came from behind and knocked Kick out with the needle."

"Then what happened?"

"I tried to wake him, but the figure knocked me out as well. Now I don't know where he's taking Kick!" Gunther then burst into tears.

"Don't cry Gunther," Audrey said. "We'll find Kick. I promise."

"How?" Gunther whined.

Audrey then took something out of her pocket and showed Gunther a jewel. The same one that the figure left behind.

"This'll lead us to the person who kidnapped Kick." Audrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks if this chapter is too short. I'll try harder next time.<strong>


	9. Giovanni or Howard?

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick is kidnapped by a fat figure. It's up to Gunther and Audrey to save him or things will be a lot worse than being the mummy's uncle.**_

* * *

><p>As Gunther and Audrey searched for Kick in the tomb, Gunther cried and cried because of the loss of his best friend. Audrey had to give him tissues and chocolate bars in order for him to stop crying.<p>

"Why are you crying Gunther?" Audrey asked the crying boy. "I promised that we'll find Kick."

"I'm crying because he's my best friend," Gunther replied sadly. "I'd just don't know what I'll do without him."

"It's okay Gunther. This jewel will lead us right to Kick."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes I really mean it. If we are to find Kick faster, I'd suggest that you stop crying and focus."

"Yes m'am."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the main entrance, the class start to get worried about Kick and Gunther. They haven't come back for hours. As they continued talking about what caused the boys to disappeared, Giovanni and his men came towards them. He seems to be very happy than usual.<p>

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Giovanni said with a sneer. "A bunch of brats with sad faces and the adults can't bear to help them. Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame."

"You oughta stay away from this Giovanni!" Mr. Smith said. "That's none of your business."

"Oh it is MY business m'boy." Then he turned to Ms. Fitzpatrick. "Say my dear, would you and your class care to stay at my mansion for a while?"

"Only if Mr. Buttowski and Mr. Magnuson showed up." Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "We're not leaving without them!"

Upon hearing this, Giovanni turned away and left without having a glace. As he leaves, Howard came by and looks even more furious than ever.

"Hey Joseph!" Howard yelled at Mr. Smith. "Have you seen Audrey?"

"Um no," Mr. Smith replied. "Why?"

"Because I can't find her anywhere and I'd thought that you were with her! Let me give you an advice on Audrey."

"Well what advice is it?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP! She is MY fiancee! Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"GOOD!"

Then Howard left.

* * *

><p>At the campsite where Howard and Audrey are, Howard is counting out his gold and jewels for amusement. He still wasn't happy about Audrey going off without telling him. As he counts his jewels, he noticed that something was missing.<p>

_Where did I left it? _he thoughted. _I'm sure it was there when I found those jewels._

Then he noticed that the jewel he lost was at the class' campsite near the tomb. He then went there to retrieve it. **(1)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the mansion, Giovanni is also busy counting his money and jewels. He then noticed that an important jewel was missing.<p>

_I must've lost that when I was in the camp. _He thoghted.

He called on his men to watch over his home while he went out. He then walks to the camp and disappears. **(2)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the tomb, Gunther and Audrey searched from bottom to top for Kick but to no avail. As they were about to give up, Gunther accidentally activated a secret passage which leads to a big room.<p>

The big room is painted in gold. There were treasure and furnitures in the room. At the center of the room was a sarcophagus which was already opened. Inside the sarcophagus was a mummy who appears to be 12-years old and has a golden helmet with red stripe in the middle on his head. He is also holding the Gem of Immortality.

"That mummy is Kickankhamun." Gunther whispered to Audrey.

"Look Gunther!" Audrey cried.

Beside the sarcophagus was a 12-year old boy who laid on the table as if he was dead. He had a white jumpsuit and a white helmet with red stripe in the middle. He is also half mummified (save for his head.) Gunther and Audrey are able to recognize him easily.

"It's Kick!" Gunther cried.

But before they could move closer to Kick, a fat figure appeared again.

"Who are you?" Audrey cried.

"I am," the figure said. "_the murderer._" **(3)**

"Aww biscuits." said Gunther.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) = Howard loses a random jewel and discovers that it was located at the class' campsite.<strong>

**(2) = Giovanni also loses a jewel and had to retrieve it in the tomb. The jewel itself is very important to him.**

**(3) = The murderer is also the figure who kidnapped Kick in the last chapter. But when Audrey asked for his identity, he simply said that he's the murderer, nothing else.**

**So who's the murderer - Giovanni or Howard. It'll be revealed in the next chapter.**


	10. Revealed

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, both Giovanni and Howard encounted the class with different reasons. However both of the suspects have lost a jewel and are retriving them. Meanwhile, Gunther and Audrey finally found Kick, but they also found the murderer in the process. Who is the murderer? Will Kick ever be saved? Read this chapter to find the answers you are looking for.**_

_**Here are the clues that were found so far:**_

_**Clue 1 = the murderer is fat**_

_**Clue 2 = the murderer wears a pair of golden sandals but lost one once after the boy king died.**_

_**Clue 3 = the murderer is brunette**_

_**Clue 4 = the murderer is alive, but rather immortal.**_

_**Here are the suspects:**_

_**Giovanni = a wealthy businessman who had a crush on Kick's teacher. Makes fun of Mr. Smith and hates Kick for insulting him.**_

_**Howard = A greedy explorer and Audrey's soon-to-be fiancee. He appears to hate children especially Kick.**_

* * *

><p><em>Kickankhamun is having so much fun skating at the abandon half-pipe. The dark figure slowly walks toward the half-pipe with a jealous look on his face. He picks up a rock from the ground and threw it directly at the boy king's head. The boy fell to the ground and laid dead. The figure smiled evily only for the sun to shine on him. The figure is then revealed to be an advisor with brunette hair, jewels all over him and wears a pair of golden sandals.<em>

_Before he could come any closer, a crowd start to come near, causing the advisor to hid in the bush and accidentally left a sandal behind. One of the crowd carried the dead boy to the tomb while the others follow._

_After the boy king's mummification, the advisor sneaks inside the tomb and scoops up a gem - the Gem of Immortality. The gem then makes him immortal, but as soon as the wish was granted, a guard seized him and dragged him in the open. No matter how hard the people tried to get him killed, the advisor remains alive._

* * *

><p>Gunther and Audrey stared at the murderer for a moment and then at Kick. Surely there was a connection between the murderer and Kick though. Gunther then looked at the murderer's feet. He had only one golden sandal on.<p>

_Just like in Kick's dream. _Gunther thoughted.

"Who are you?" Audrey asked the murderer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the murderer said. "Such unfortunate child."

"Wait a minute," Gunther said. "I recognized his voice."

"Heh, heh, heh. My you are a smart one my Viking friend."

"It can't be..." Audrey cried.

"Yes it is!"

"You're..." Gunther said once more.

But before Gunther could finish his sentence, another figure walked in. It was Howard and he was holding a gem.

"If Howard isn't the murderer," Audrey said. "Then who?"

The murderer then pulls his hood back to reveal his face. Gunther is able to recognize him easily.

"You're Giovanni!" Gunther cried.

"Indeed I am," Giovanni said evily.

"Why did you kidnap Kick?" Audrey asked.

Howard who was hearing this walks behind Audrey. He said, "So that he can recreate the curse from 5000 years ago."

"But why?" Gunther asked.

"So that the entire world will be mine to rule," Giovanni answered. Then he walks towards the unconscious Kick.

"What do you want from him?" Audrey asked. "What are you going to do to him?"

"What I'm going to do to him?" Giovanni said. "I'm going to lock him in this sarcophagus so that he'll die the same way the boy king did 5000 years ago!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Gunther yelled at him.

"Of couse he can you little BRAT!" Howard said. "Just WATCH!"

True to his words, Giovanni starts wrapping Kick's face up until it reaches his nose (_oh wait, he doesn't have one)_ so that he's unable to scream or breathe when he wakes up. Then he scoops up Kick's now mummified body in bridal-style and placed him gently on the boy king's sarcophagus. While Giovanni is doing that, Audrey questions Howard, "Is this true Howard?"

"Is is true what my dear?" Howard asked.

"Is is true that you're working with this HORRIBLE man?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Well, before you came here, I made a deal with him - help him with his evil deed in exchange for riches. Eventually I agreed."

"But how do you know Kick right at the start when we were talking about the boy king?"

"Well Giovanni told me all about the kid after he sneaks into the class camp one night so I'd ought to know him quite easily. If he'd told me now, the plan would've been a bust and Ol' Gio would not have his sweet revenge."

'What's going to happen to you AFTER Giovanni gets what he wants?" Gunther asked this time.

"Well after Giovanni gets his plan succeed, I'm bound to get the reward he promised me AND get a lass to marry me."

"And who might this 'lassie' be?" Audrey asked.

"You!"

Audrey gasped. She could not believed that she would marry such a creep like him. Sure Howard is all about money and evil deeds, but when it comes to helping Giovanni harm Kick and lift a powerful curse, she could not bear to see him anymore.

"I-I can't bear to see you like this Howard," Audrey said with grief. "You're nothing but a greedy, selfish CREEP!"

Just then, Giovanni came towards Howard, Gunther and Audrey and said, "Well, I'm off to rule the world. Ta!"

Giovanni then walks towards the box at the corner of the room and pulled out a scroll. He then reads the words and something dangerous happened. A bolt of lightning strucked Kickankhamun's body and a green glow surrounds it. Once the glow disappears, Kickankhamun starts to move. He jumps out of his coffin and walks towards Giovanni. He then bows to him like he was a puppet being controled.

"What are your orders o great one?" Kickankhamun said mindlessly.

"Dispose this intruder," Giovanni command and points at Gunther.

"As you wish."

Kickankhamun slowly walks towards a panicking Gunther. He grabs him and threw him into the pit that Howard just opened.

"Have a nice trip!" Howard said as Gunther's falling. "See you next fall!"

After they heard a THUD, Giovanni was pleased. Gunther was wasted. He can continue on with his plan. He and Howard each held one end of the lid and gently placed it on top of the opened box where Kick was and sealed it tightly with chains and locks. After it was done, Giovanni and the mind controled Kickankhamun walked out of the room with Howard following them. He is holding Audrey's arm tightly.

"You won't get away with this!" Audrey yelled.

"We'll see about that my dear," said Howard.


	11. Kick Revived

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, the murderer is revealed to be Giovanni. However, Gunther had fallen into the pit that Howard opened, Audrey is taken away and Kick is trapped in the sarcophagus. Will Gunther save the day?**_

* * *

><p>In the sarcophagus, Kick is slowly waking up. He noticed that he was mummified from feet to nose. He was also trapped in a sarcophagus (which was chained in the process from the last chapter.)<p>

_Where in the biscuits am I? _Kick thoughted to himself after realizing that he can't speak. _How did I end up here?_

Kick then noticed that he was running out of air. In a few moments, he would suffocate.

_Gotta get out of this! _Kick thoughted. He struggled and struggled to free himself but to no avail.

He doesn't have much time.

Meanwhile in the pit, Gunther was holding a vine to keep himself from falling to his death. The THUD that the others from above heard was actually Gunther slamming into a wall after getting a grip from a vine.

"Thank goodness the vine was there," said Gunther.

Gunther slowly climbed back up to the room by using a vine. As he climbed, he can almost hear weak breathing. He stopped at his tracks so that he can hear it better. He stayed still for fear that Howard might come back. But it wasn't Howard's breathing, it was Kick's.

"KICK!" Gunther shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gunther quickly climbed all the way to the top and closed the pit. He then ran towards the sarcophagus and noticed that it was chained up. He tried everything to break the chains but to no avail. Kick is starting to lose oxygen.

"Hang on Kick!" Gunther cried. "I'll save you!"

But no matter how hard Gunther tried, the chains remained unbroken.

_F-feeling w-weak, _Kick thoughted as he breathes weakly. _Losing o-oxygen..._

Just when all hopes seem to be lost, Gunther tried one more time. He noticed an iron stick at the floor. He picks it up and bangs against the chains. This time, the chains broke free, letting Gunther lift the lid up.

Unfortunately, by the time Gunther opened the lid, it was already too late. Kick had somehow passed out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Giovanni, Howard, Audrey and Kickankhamun are walking to other parts of the tomb.<p>

"LET ME GO!" Audrey cried as she was being pulled by Howard.

"Stop struggling," Howard ordered. "You'll make things worse."

Just then, another light came from a distance. It was Mr. Smith.

"Well, well, well," Giovanni said. "If it isn't Mr. Smith."

"Where are they?" Mr. Smith cried.

"Where are they who?"

"You know what I mean?"

"Oh the stunt kid and his chubby viking friend?"

"Yes. WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I'm afraid you're too late."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU SON OF A - - "

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you." Howard said angrily.

"What did you do to them?" Mr. Smith said once more. "ANSWER ME!"

"Oh let's just say that I wasted them in the process." Giovanni answered.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes Mr. Smith," Audrey said with sorrow. "They're dead."

"YOU MURDERER!" Mr. Smith yelled at Giovanni. "I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'D DO!"

Giovanni turned to Kickankhamum.

"What are your orders?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Dispose this wretched man at once!" Giovanni ordered while pointing at Mr. Smith.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"NO!" Gunther cried as he unwrapped his best friend. "No Kick! Don't leave me!"<p>

Kick had passed out once after the lid was open. Gunther was sadden that he was too late to save his best friend. Kick was his only friend in the world.

"Kick," Gunther said while hugging Kick tightly like a teddy bear. "Come back Kick. Don't go!"

Still Kick won't wake up.

"Kick." Gunther cried once more. For the next few minutes, Gunther is holding Kick tightly as if he would not let go. He cried and cried as Kick remains still. One hour later when all hopes seems to be lost, Gunther decided that it's best to carry Kick back to the camp and face the facts. But just when Gunther was about to scoop him up, Kick coughed.

"Gunther?" Kick said weakly. "Is that you?"

"KICK!" Gunther shouted joyfully. "You're alive!"

"Why would I?"

Gunther gave Kick a tight hug but soon lets go of him once after he noticed that Kick can't breathe.

"What happened here Gunther?" Kick asked.

"Well," Gunther said. "After you were taken away, Audrey and I decided to go look for you and the murderer."

"Did the class know that you were gone?"

"Not yet. Plus we've discovered who the real murderer is."

"Who?"

"Giovanni. Y'know the businessman who makes fun of Mr. Smith and likes our teacher."

"Oh. And Howard?"

"He's working for him in return for gold. What a greedy guy!"

"What about Audrey? Is she all right?"

"Sadly Kick, they took her after you were sealed in the coffin. Giovanni also reawakens Kickankhamun and gets him to do his bidding."

"Well that's bad news Gunther. We've gotta stop this mummy and save Audrey ... before it's too late!"


	12. Wedding Crashers: Part 1

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Gunther escapes from his death and save Kick in the nick of time. But this isn't the end of their adventures. Will our heroes save Audrey and defeat the curse? Find out when you read this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Giovanni, Howard, Audrey and Kickankhamun arrived in another big room. It looks almost exactly like an ancient Egyptian throne room.<p>

"Here we are," Giovanni said. "The throne room."

"It's pretty," Howard said while still holding Audrey's arm. "Everything's gold!"

"You won't get away with this!" Audrey yelled.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY!" Howard yelled. "You've been saying this like 15 times already!"

Just then, Giovanni walks towards the golden throne with the mindless Kickankhamun following behind. Somehow to Giovanni, Mr. Smith was eliminated. He was very pleased.

"Well Howard," Giovanni said. "It looks like you've earn your reward."

Giovanni walks towards a door beside the throne. He opens it only to find a treasure chest there. he ordered the mummy to pull it out into the open. Then Howard lets go of Audrey's arm and opened the chest. There were tons of gold and riches that man would ever want.

"And as for the extra reward," Giovanni said once more. "You may take this lady to be your wife."

Howard was pleased. Audrey however was shocked. She still couldn't believe that she would marry a greedy creep like Howard.

_Please let there be a miracle, _Audrey thoughted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the halls of the tomb, Kick and Gunther were investigating again in hopes of finding Giovanni, Howard, Audrey and let's not forget the brainwashed Kickankhamun.<p>

"They could be anywhere." Gunther said.

But before Kick had a chance to say something, he and Gunther stopped and heard breathing from a distance. Gunther thoughted it was Howard again, but this time it was Mr. Smith's breathing. The boys ran to where Mr. Smith was only to reveal that Mr. Smith is apparently weak and beaten.

"Mr. Smith," Kick said. "What the biscuits happened to you?"

"It's a long story Kick," Mr. Smith said.

"Have you seen Giovanni?" Gunther asked.

"Yes. He was heading towards the throne room. He's got Audrey hostage and Kickankhamun as his mindless minion.

"We've gotta save them!" Kick yelled.

"But how?" Gunther asked.

"Leave that to me." Mr. Smith said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the chamber, Audrey is wearing a white traditional Egyptian dress covered with jewels and a traditional Egyptian crown fit for a queen.<p>

_I can't believe I'm marrying a selfish, greedy, no good CREEP! _Audrey thoughted.

Giovanni had somehow forced Audrey into wedding Howard. He had Kickankhamun locked her in a chamber so that she's unable to escape.

Outside of the chamber, Howard is preparing himself. He is definitely the lucky man. Not only does he have all the riches, but he also got the girl. Not just any girl but a dream girl.

"Oooh am I lucky!" Howard said to himself.

In the throne room, Giovanni was more pleased than ever. Not only does he rule the world, but he had also gotten rid of Kick. **(1) **

Just then, he heard a noise - outside. He turned to the mummy.

"Kickankhamun," Giovanni ordered. "Find out what caused the racket outside!"

"As you wish," said the mummy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the throne room, Kick, Gunther and Mr. Smith are hatching a plan to foil Giovanni's schemes and save Audrey in the process.<p>

"Okay the wedding will take place tomorrow at sunset." Mr. Smith said.

""But what's the plan?" Gunther asked.

"We'll sneak into the chamber where Audrey is held which will give Kick some time to do his part."

"And what's my part?" Kick asked.

"Good question," Mr. Smith said. "As soon as Gunther and I rescue Audrey, you'll stall Kickankhamun without letting Giovanni know about this. Once you've completed that, you'll take his place."

"You want me to disguise myself as a mummy?"

"True."

"What about Howard?" Gunther asked.

"Good question my Viking friend," said Mr. Smith. "Once Kick does his part, Gunther, you'll sneak behind him and take him down."

"And what am I going to do to him once I'd caught him?"

"Do the same thing Giovanni did to me!" Kick suggested. **(2)**

"You mean like..."

"Yes Gunther. Trap him in a coffin or whatever."

"So when do we start?"

"It's getting late you guys," Mr. Smith said. "It's best if we get some rest. We'll start off tomorrow at sunset pronto!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) = Giovanni didn't realized that Kick is actually alive though.<strong>

**(2) = Kick is suggesting that Gunther should lock Howaed in a coffin so that he'll suffocate the same way Kick did (but Kick survived though)**


	13. Wedding Crashers: Part 2

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick and Gunther found Mr. Smith and the three hatched a plan to rescue and save Audrey from a terrible marriage. Can they save her in time?**_

* * *

><p>Gunther, Kick and Mr. Smith made their way out of the tomb for the night. What they didn't noticed was that Ms. Fitzpatrick and the class were waiting for them. Mr. Smith explains to her why Kick and Gunther haven't showed up earlier (in private cause they don't want the class to get suspicious especially Kendall.) Ms. Fitzpatrick seems to believed that and eventually agreed to let Kick and Gunther participate in a secret mission the next day.<p>

At the campsite, Gunther tells Kick about his adventures and what he discovered when Kick was absent (the reason for his absence was because he got kidnapped from the previous five chapters.) Just then, Kendall walked in and boy does she look angry.

"Where on Earth were you Clarance?" Kendall asked angrily.

"None of your business Kendall," Kick said. "Besides, it's a secret."

"Oh really?"

"Sure."

"Well as class president, I command that you answer me at once!"

"Not going to happen president."

Before Kendall could say anything, Ms. Fitzpatrick walked by. She does not like the way Kendall is acting towards Kick.

"Ms. Perkins," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to Kendall. "I will not have you argue with Mr. Buttowski about his absence. Is that understood?"

"Yes m'am." Kendall said finally defeated.

"Good. Now get some rest, all of you."

* * *

><p>The next day while the class were exploring the tomb with their buddies, Kick and Gunther met up with Mr. Smith and they continued on with their plan.<p>

"Okay guys," Mr. Smith said. "Time for OPERATION Wedding Crasher!"

"Wedding crasher?" Gunther said looking rather confused. "Seriously?"

"We're crashing the wedding Gunther," Kick responded. "So this IS serious."

"Oh. Carry on."

"Now for the plan," Mr. Smith continued on.

**_OPERATION Wedding Crashers_**

**_Main Focus: Rescue damsel-in-distress (Audrey) from evil dictator (Giovanni) and greedy henchman (Howard)_**

**_Obstacles: Greedy henchman (Howard) and mindless yet undead mummy (Kickankhamun)_**

**_Plan A: Gunther and Mr. Smith will sneak inside damsel-in-distress' chamber to rescue her and get out of the tomb without getting detected. As they do that, Kick will stall undead mummy long enough for the other to get home safely. Then Kick will disguise himself as undead mummy, fooling evil dictator in the process._**

**_Plan B: When greedy henchman gets a bit suspicious, Kick (as undead mummy) will distract him long enough for Gunther to knock him out cold. Then Gunther will trap greedy henchman in a sarcophagus and have him suffocated the same way Kick did earlier. Then Kick will re-enter the treasure room to gain posession of the Gem of Immortality which will come in handy for later._**

**_Plan C: When evil dictator felt that he's outnumbered, hit him as hard as you can to wear him down. When evil dictator is down, Kick will use the Immortality gem to reverse the dictator's wish, making him mortal in the process. Then the dictator crumbles into dust and the heroes have their victory._**

"That's the plan?" Gunther asked.

"It was a good plan though," Mr. Smith replied.

"Will it work?" Kick asked.

"It'll work Kick. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"So how is my bride doing?" Howard said with amusement as he enters Audrey's chamber.<p>

"I'll never marry you!" Audrey said.

"Don't be so sure about that my sweet. You'll learn to love it cause this'll be your home for a very long time."

Audrey gasped.

"Ta." Howard said as he leaves the chamber.

_There must be a miracle._ Audrey thoughted hopefully. _Please let there be one._

* * *

><p><strong><em>OPERATION Wedding Crashers<em>**

**_Plan A:_**

It was noon. Gunther and Mr. Smith were ready for their part of the plan. They sneak inside the throne room and went pass Giovanni and Howard undetected. They were doing so good. As they made their way to Audrey's chamber, Gunther pulls out his walkie-talkie.

**Ready for your part Kick? **Gunther asked.

**I'm ready. **Kick responded.

Kick sneaks in towards the room where Kickankhamun is. He then sneaks up behind Kickankhamun but he somehow knew Kick's presence.

"Aww biscuits." Kick sighed.

Kick thought that Kickankhamun would somehow grab him and lock him somewhere or at least take him to Giovanni and face another peril where Gunther can't save him this time...

...but hedidn't move.

Instead, Kickankhamun stared at Kick for a moment. Then he walks towards Kick and offer him his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Kick asked looking rather confused. "I thought you work with Giovanni?"

"Giovanni is my murderer," Kickankhamun answered. "I serve no loyalty to him for what he had done to me 5000 years ago."

"Then why were you following his orders in the first place?"

"How did you know that? You were unconscious when I first done that."

"Gunther told me."

"Oh. As for your question, I believed that I was brainwashed when I first woke up from my eternal sleep. But that mind trick only works when you were either unconscious or in a coma. Giovanni was planning to make me his personal slave once after you died."

"And what about the legendary curse that was brought upon you 5000 years ago?"

"Oh that stuff. That was created after Giovanni made a wish from the Immortality Gem. Ever since he made that wish, a curse fell upon me making sure that no one in the future must know about my history and my death. It wanted it to remain undiscovered. that's why most people from the future thoughted that my death was a failed stunt rather than a murder."

"Wait. You do stunts?"

"Heck yeah I do stunts! And you?"

"Same here."

"What's your name?"

"The name's Kick. Kick Buttowski."

Kick and Kickankhamun continued on talking until Kick had a question to ask.

"Do you mind if I take your place for a while?" Kick asked.

"What for?" said Kickankhamun.

"For a rescue operation."

"A rescue operation?"

"Yeah. You see, there's a damsel-in-distress waiting to be rescued from a terrible marriage."

"Oh I see. Sure."

Kickankhamun lend Kick some fresh bandages for him to wrap himself up like a mummy.

Meanwhile, Gunther and Mr. Smith saw Kick as a mummy. Since Kick's part was done, it's their turn to do their part. Mr. Smith unlocks the door by using a lock breaker and Gunther kicks the door open revealing Audrey in an Egyptian dress. Audrey was so relieved that a miracle happened.

"Do not fear m'lady," Gunther said victoriously. "For we brave men are here to save you from the clutches of a greedy man!"

"My heroes!" Audrey cried with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plan B:<em>**

45 minutes later, Howard walks into Audrey's chamber to check up on her before the big event. He noticed that the door was open and the lock was broken.

"Better tell the boss about this," Howard said.

But before he makes another step, Kick (as the mummy) walked towards him. Howard is unable to tell the difference and mistakes him for Kickankhamun.

"What are your orders?" Kick said acting mindlessly.

"I want you to investigate the disappearance of my bride." Howard said coldly.

"When did you last seen her?"

"She was in her chamber. You were suppose to keep an eye on her!"

"I'm sorry sir. I'll search for her."

"Good and while you're at it, see if you can find something shiny and bring it back to me for safekeeping."

Just before Kick does what Howard had ordered, Gunther and Mr. Smith quickly sneak up from behind and knocked Howard out cold. Howard then fell on the floor with a big THUD.

"That was close," said Kick.

"We'll take it from here Kick," said Mr. Smith as he and Gunther carried Howard's body to a nearby sarcophagus.

Kick however, raced back to the room where Kick was trapped in to recover the Gem of Immortality. Lucky for him, the gem was right beside the sarcophagus where Kick was trapped in earlier. He picks the gem up and puts it in his pocket.

"This'll come in handy for later," Kick said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plan C:<em>**

"Okay this is it," Mr. Smith said as he, Kick, Gunther and Audrey are in a hidden area. "It's time we take down Giovanni once and for all."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Audrey asked. "It's a risky mission."

"I'm always up for the challenge," Kick replied.

"Even when it involves kicking bad guys' butt," Gunther added.

"Okay you guys," Kick said to everyone else. "Are you ready to kick some butt!"

"We sure are!" everyone cried.

"Good. It's time to KICK BUTTOWSKI!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who will win? Who will be defeated? Find out in the next chapter to see if Kick and the gang can manage to defeat Giovanni!<em>**


	14. Final Battle & Trip Back to Mellowbrook

**Kick Buttowski and the Curse of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick and the gang rescued Audrey from a horrible marriage but it's not the end of their adventures. They still have to defeat Giovanni in order to save the world. Plus, Kickankhamun joins the side of good after a brief talk with Kick during Plan B. Will our heroes defeat the forces of evil or will they perish into darkness? Find out in this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Your reign of terror ends here Giovanni!" Kick said as he and the gang surrounded Giovanni.<p>

"I don't think so you little brat," Giovanni responded coldly. "You see here my boy, I am immortal. I cannot be killed by such a tiny shrimp like you!"

"Who are you calling shrimp!" Gunther yelled.

"Just see if you can hit me," Giovanni said to Kick. "I dare you!"

"This'll be fun." Kick said to himself as he prepares for the fight.

Kick charges towards Giovanni to pack a punch, but Giovanni slaps him in the face, sending Kick flying towards a wall.

"My turn!" said Gunther.

Gunther does the same thing, but instead of packing a punch, he jumps high to perform a body slam. Unfortunately for Gunther, Giovanni punches him in the stomach at mid-air causing him to slam to the floor on his belly.

"OWW! MY BELLY!" Gunther cried while holding on to himself like a scared child.

"Now it's our turn!" Mr. Smith and Audrey cried together.

They circled Giovanni in hopes of pinning him to the ground, but Giovanni punched both of them at opposite ends.

"It's no use," Audrey cried as she got up to her feet. "Giovanni's too powerful."

"Must...fight...him," Kick said weakly. "Can't...lose."

Just when all hopes seem to be lost, Kickankhamun came by. He walks towards Kick and helped him get on his feet.

"You must use the Gem of Immortality," Kickankhamun ordered. "It's the only way."

Kick obeys and pulls out the Immortality gem from his pocket.

_I hope this works. _Kick thoughted.

Kick chants out the words and in a few seconds, the gem starts to glow. It glowed so bright that almost everyone (except for the mummy) went blind for a while.

"What are you doing you little brat?" Giovanni shouted as he covered his eyes.

"Let's just say that I'm taking back the wish!" Kick said as he hold the gem tightly.

Once the process is finished, the gem starts to lose brightness. When it dims down, everyone in the throne room are able to see clearly. Kick and the gang could see Giovanni crumble into dust.

"This isn't happening!" Giovanni yelled as he was crumbling into dust. "This isn't over!"

"It sure is over," said Mr. Smith. "You lose and we won."

"You'll regret this you bunch of brats!"

That was the last of Giovanni. Giovanni had crumbled into dust. The world is safe once again.

"You did it Kick!" Gunther said to his weak friend.

"Not just me Gunther," Kick replied weakly. "We did it."

Then Kick collasped on the floor feeling so weak from the gem's energy.

"No Kick!" Gunther cried as he caught Kick in the nick of time. "You can't die!"

"No!" Audrey cried. "You musn't!"

"Kick!" Mr. Smith cried also. "Wake up."

"Please don't die Kick!" Gunther cried once more. "I can't survive without you! What would your parents react to this when we get home?"

"Maybe I can help," Kickankhamun said.

"How?"

Kickankhamun picks up the gem that Kick was recently holding during the battle. The he chants the words and the gem glows again, but only dimmer than before. After a few minutes, the glow starts to get dimmer. When it's over, Kick slowly wakes up.

"What happened?" Kick asked as he woke up.

"You've passed out Kick," Gunther replied.

"What! Is this like the second time I died on this trip?"

Gunther nodded.

"Well how did I passed out this time?"

Gunther then starts talking about the events that happened in the throne room. It's going to be a long story.

* * *

><p>"I am so glad that you boys managed to find Kickankhamen's treasures," Ms. Fitzpatrick said as the class are heading back to Mellowbrook.<p>

"It was nothing Ms. Fitzpatrick," said Gunther as he eat his chocolate bar.

"By the way, what happened to your friend there?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked while pointing at Kick who had bandages on his left arm, torso and head.

"There was an accident in the tomb m'am," Gunther replied.

"An accident?"

"Well not tenically an accident. You see, we were battling Giovanni in order to save the world and Kick somehow made him mortal again by using the powerful gem. When it's over, the gem somehow weakens Kick and he nearly died from that."

"Well that was a dangerous, yet brave thing to do. Especially for a 12-year old."

"Well, Kick's all about dangerous stuff."

"Mmmm Hmmm. Now why don't you and Kick rest up until we get home. In the meantime, I'll be speaking to your friend, Miss Audrey."

"Audrey's coming home!"

"Yes. After the whole curse thing, Miss Audrey thought that she would live in Mellowbrook where she'll be at least safe from other greedy suitors such as Howard for instance. Oh by the way, what happened to that greedy pig who kidnapped Miss Audrey?"

"You mean Howard?"

"Mmmm Hmmm."

"Oh you don't want to know."

"But I do."

"Fine. During our plan to rescue Audrey, we locked him in the sarcophagus and have him suffocated the same way Kick did. Speaking of suffocation, I wonder how he's doing."

* * *

><p>Back in Egypt in the tome, Howard isn't doing so great to escape from the sarcophagus. He's starting to run out of air.<p>

"Get me outta here!" Howard yelled at the top of his lungs.

But the more Howard yelled, the more air he's running out.

A few hours later after all the screaming, Howard suffocated. That was the end of that greedy man.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kick," Gunther said to Kick as he was healing up.<p>

"Yeah?" Kick replied.

"Do you think we'll ever know more about Kickankhamun again and his past?"

"I hope so. This adventure is just the beginning!"

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of my long story. If you're wondering how old Audrey is, let me tell ya. Audrey is about 17 years old so she is pretty young for a damsel-in-distress (just kidding!) I hope you enjoyed my story! SCHOOL'S OUT! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER EVERYBODY!<strong>


End file.
